1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector capable of ensuring a steady connection between terminals thereof and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 5-6, a conventional connector 100′ has an insulating housing 10′, a plurality of terminals 20′ mounted in the insulating hosing 10′ and each having a soldering portion 21′ projecting out of a bottom of the insulating housing 10′ for being soldered with a PCB, a pair of latch members 30′ mounted in two opposite ends of the insulating housing 10′ respectively and further projecting forward out of the insulating housing 10′, and a pair of positioning members 40′ mounted on fronts of the latch members 30′ respectively. The positioning member 40′ has a pair of soldering plates 41′ and a soldering tail 42′ of substantially inverted-U shape linking the two soldering plates 41′. The soldering plates 41′ are soldered with the PCB so as to fix the latch member 30′ with the PCB. However, it is difficult to keep the two soldering plates 41′ always level with the soldering portions 21′ due to the tolerance in production.